Carta
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: "Porque pensé que en verdad esto nunca se terminaría, que tu finalmente demostrarías el amor que quiero creer que sientes o por mí, o que en el último de los casos yo podría acostumbrarme a vivir sin que lo hicieras, pero ninguna de las cosas paso, y ahora… bueno es el momento de decir adiós."


Solo algo que se me ocurrió hoy sin mucho sentido, y un poco triste creo...

* * *

"Porque pensé que en verdad esto nunca se terminaría, que tu finalmente demostrarías el amor que quiero creer que sientes o por mí, o que en el último de los casos yo podría acostumbrarme a vivir sin que lo hicieras, pero ninguna de las cosas paso, y ahora… bueno es el momento de decir adiós.

Hemos estado ya muchos años juntos, te considere y te considero aun mi amigo, uno de los primeros junto con Sve, pero… tu siempre fuiste especial. Ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo logramos vivir tantos años juntos, incluso antes que Tino llegara, ustedes dos tan fríos, serios y perfectos y yo tan… seguramente ustedes usarían la palabra idiota… aun así funcionábamos, fuimos una familia largos años, pero eso se quebró, se terminó y al final yo me quede solo, poco a poco.

Aun así tú volviste, no de la misma manera, eras ya un adulto hecho y derecho, una nación independiente y próspera, aun quiero pensar que el tiempo que compartimos juntos tuvo algo que ver en ello, pero lo más probable es que no sea así, de todos modos me gustaba molestarte con ello, siempre me gusto eso de ser el único que podía poner expresiones en tu riostro serio, aun cuando fueran de enfado, me parecía ver un atisbo de sonrisa en él, aunque posiblemente solo fueran imaginaciones mías.

Quería creer que me querías, igual que yo te quería a ti, ya no como un hermano o un amigo, te quería a mi lado, como mi pareja y de alguna manera lo conseguí, no sabes lo feliz que estuve cuando me dijiste finalmente que sí, con tu rostro gacho y las mejillas suavemente tintadas de rosa… o tal vez lo supieras, después de todo, todo el mundo se enteró y yo claro está, me gane una pequeña paliza obra de tu troll, aun sonrío al pensar en ello.

Pero las cosas nunca fueron como yo esperaba, es decir no que quisiera que me dieras flores y chocolates o que anduviéramos todos acaramelados por los pasillos o ir al cine y a cenar cada fin de semana… eso se lo dejo al sueco cursi y a su "esposa", pero no niego que me hubiera gustado algo más de ti… siempre supe que eras alguien más bien seco en demostrar tus emociones y por eso no me preocupaba, tú me querías y yo podía sentirlo, o al menos eso pensaba.

Pero… y siempre hay un pero, bueno… quizá algunas veces si me daba algo de envidia mirar al estúpido matrimonio perfecto… y darme cuenta que tú nunca me mirarías de esa forma o harías algo como darme de comer en la boca o abrazarme o besarme en público… pero siempre sacudía mi cabeza, eso no era importante me repetí una y otra vez, tú me querías, estabas a mi lado y eso era lo único que de verdad importaba… solo eso.

No sabes la de veces que hice eso, las muchas cosas que me calle para no molestarte, porque te amaba, de verdad lo hacía y aunque siempre me tirara sobre ti y te besara de improviso, jamás te pedí que correspondieras a ninguna de esas acciones y me retiraba lo más rápido posible, en parte para no avergonzarte…mucho, en parte por miedo, ¿a qué? Aún estoy seguro en realidad, los reyes no tenemos miedo de nada después de todo.

De todas formas era feliz, tenía lo que había buscado tanto tiempo, te tenía a ti, no era importante que yo hablara por ambos, al fin y al cabo me gusta hablar y eso es algo que me has reclamado largamente, pero siempre me escuchabas, me dejabas explayarme a mi antojo antes de callarme con un beso… y eso para mí era lo mejor de todo, aun lo extraño, ahora más que nunca quizá.

Porque eventualmente incluso eso dejaste de lado, quizá caímos en la rutina, no estoy seguro, para mi cada día a tu lado era único y especial, ¿era igual para ti? ¿o era simplemente algo de lo que no podías librarte? Siempre fuiste muy complicado de entender hasta para mí.

Que no te pusieras celoso jamás me crispaba un poco ¿sabes? Pero después de todo no había motivo para ello, yo era algo seguro a tu lado, te proclamaba mi amor a diario, en un beso, una caricia, diciéndolo a gritos, susurrado a tu oído, con un mensaje de texto o una llamada telefónica cuando estabas lejos, no… creo que no había manera de que te sintieras inseguro, agobiado sería quizá una descripción más exacta tal vez.

Aunque no era lo mismo para mi persona, verte hablar con los demás, sonreírle a Islandia incluso… todo me ponía celoso ¿Por qué nunca lucías tan relajado a mi lado? Ni si quiera cuando dormías parecías bajar por completo la guardia. A eso también me acostumbre, o quizá simplemente dejo de importarme… como todo… como….como tú…

Es un poco exagerado decirlo de ese modo en realidad, siempre vas a importarme después de todo, fuiste muchas cosas en mi vida ya lo he dicho, mi hermano, mi amigo, mi primer amor… mi amante, mi compañero… creo que siempre vas a tener un lugar importante en mi vida, pero ya no en el mismo rol, ya no pasare noches preguntándome si en verdad me quieres o si me odias por hacerte estar a mi lado, ya no sonreiré cada vez que me apartes, fingiendo que no me importa.

Quiero tener claro lo que sientes por mí y actuar en consecuencia, incluso si me odias, está bien, admito que te hice mucho daño en su momento y que posiblemente lo merezca, entonces simplemente me alejare de ti y dejare de molestarte, si me amas… si verdaderamente me amas quizá podríamos intentarlo de nuevo, la única cosa a la que no pienso volver es a la incertidumbre, no quiero dudar siempre de lo que sientes, que me dejes abrazarte mientras proclamas que me detestas… o que me alejes si en verdad me quieres.

Si no quieres volver a saber de mi… bueno habrá que hacer un rol para asistir a las reuniones o algo así… para no tener que vernos más las caras a menos que en verdad sea inevitable."


End file.
